horizonsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Robots
The Black Robots are merciless Machines of Mass Destruction(MMoMAD). They don't have a permanent look yet(See Side Pic). Very little is known about these machines besides destroying stuff for no known reason. Back to Index actually Black Robots are not their real name. Its what Ranger called them when he first saw them, and it stuck. BR Model SI-13 Stats The most common and produced model in the Black Robots ranks. It is to be feared unless you have control over some extremely high powered weapon. Quick Stats: Height: 6' 6" Strength: Heavy StarFighter (X-Wing Fighter) Average Speed: 15 feet per minute Looks The SI-13 looks like a cross between Halo Suits and Ironman and is black. Armor/Shields The Unit is made out of a metal called Juglatium. Juglatium is compress in its making, so much as to make it nearly impossible to crush it anymore making BRs extremely durable and able to withstand falls that would kill just about anything else. the down side is it make them extremely heavy and requires a Gravitational Generator to become light enough to move at the speeds its able to. with the GG disable, it is still able to move, if only at painfully slow speeds. as for Shields they have none, completely relying on its armor strength. Weapons Each unit has a HTML (High Terminal Missile Launcher) on each arm. A device that uses technology that The Black Robots scavenged from a ship called USS-Hornet and modified to make 300 missiles a minute. though it will only make 200 a minute if both is firing at a time for a grand total of 400 missiles max. Power Source For power the black robots use power diverted from Ancestor Crystals. a crystal about 2 feet long with a blue-white glow, The SI-13 uses one crystal BR Model HT-74 Stats A heavier type with alot different. Quick Stats: Height: 5' 5" Strength: Heavy Starfighter Average Speed: 5 feet per minute Looks It drops the humanoid form for a 4-legged one. its torso is also a lot thicker has a box on its back. Armor/Shields The Unit is made out of a metal called Juglatium. Juglatium is compress in its making, so much as to make it nearly impossible to crush it anymore making BRs extremely durable and able to withstand falls that would kill just about anything else. the down side is it make them extremely heavy and requires a Gravitational Generator to become light enough to move at the speeds its able to. with the GG disabled it weighs so much it drops about 1 1/2 stories into the ground. as for Shields they have none, completely relying on its armor strength. Weapons It is a walking armory, with 12 HTMLs, 3 Laser Emitters, 8 HPGL (High Powered Grenade Launchers) and all of them can fire at full speed at once, the down side to this is it makes it even slower. Power Source This unit requires 10 Ancestor Crystals to work. MainFrameCategory:Adventures MainFrame is the most powerful unite the BR made. Quick Stats: Height: 6' 6" Strength: Heavy Cruiser Average Speed: Unknown Looks The MainFrame looks like a bigger than normal unite with more weapons/addons etc. Armor/Shields This is a one of a kind model made from Ospuetum, a alloy made from Juglatium, adamantium and vibranium. the only material known to stop The Sword. if only for a small time. The MainFrame, unlike other models, has shields, made from fluctuating ion-plasma energy contained in a force field. the shield can block most forms of energy. including kinetic. Weapons Needless to say. its a walking army of doom. armed with at least 20 RFHTML's, 15 different types of laser guns, and much,'' MUCH ''more Power Source Equipped with a Sarotrium Crystal that contains more power than 250 Ancestor crystals = Category:Into the Void